Enemy Territory
Introduction (blurb) The Elabrej Hegemony For centuries, the Elabrej firmly believed that they were alone in the universe, and that no sentient life existed outside their home star system. But their beliefs are shattered when a controversial exploration vessel of their own making encounters -- and fires upon -- an alien ship. The aliens return fire and destroy them -- then come to Elabrej to investigate.... The Klingon Empire While exploring the uncharted Kavrot Sector, the crew of the I.K.S. Gorkon learn that their brother ship, the I.K.S. Kravokh, was fired on by an alien vessel and subsequently destroyed it. After setting course to investigate this new people, the Kravokh disappears -- but a massive alien fleet is gathering at their last known location. Captain Klag must determine what has happened to the Kravokh, and who this new foe of the empire is.... As two civilizations prepare for war, the secret agendas of both the Elabrej oligarchs and Klingon Imperial Intelligence may serve only to deepen the conflict -- and Captain Klag may also face a mutiny. Summary References Characters ; :Agkil • B'Oraq • Beyr • Ch'drak • G'joth • Gaj • Gan • Go'mat • Goran • Goz • Gozak • Grotek • Grumal • Hovoq • Jaketh • Jamok • K'Nir • K'Varia • Kagak • Kal • Kallo • Kam • Kass • Klag • Klaris • Koxx • Krat • Kurak • Kylag • Leknerf • Leskit • Lojar • Lokor • Mak • Moq • Morr • Pu'kor • Rodek • Ryjjan • Tarmeth • Tolark • • Trant • • Wol (Eral) • Yaklan • Yojagh • Zabyk • Zaloq • Zurlkint B'Mar • Davok • Drex • Grint • J'nfod • Karin • Kegren • Kornan • Krantor • Krevor • Latkos • Maris • Morketh • Rovar • Tereth • Vall • Vralk ; :B'Etloj • Komor • Wirrk Sak ; :Goluk • Martok B'Etakk • • Dorrek • Gevnar • Gi'ral • Gowron • Haggar • K'Tal • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kalpok • Kargan • Kor • Koradan • Kowag • Krox • Kylor • Lorgh • M'Raq • Makros • Moloj • Morgoth • Morjod • Pagax • Palkar • Ruuv • Skragg • Sompek • Talak • Tarnax • Triak • Vikagh • Vranx • Worf ; :Altran • Avrik • Gansett • Jammit • Jeyri • Mal Donal • Mal Sanchit • Monik • Vor Anset • Vor Brannik • Vor Ellis • Vor Hennak • Vor Jorg • Vor Larrab • Vor Markus • Vor Mitol • Vor Pitral • Vor Ralla • Vor Tammik • Vor Viralas • Yannak • Yellek • Yer Bantrak • Yer Bialar • Yer Blos • Yer Gosnot • Yer Maskrol Mal Rennols • Vor Bramma • Yer Terris ; : Ba'el • Doane • Gidding • Koth • Leonard McCoy • Me-Larr • Reyga • Starships and vehicles :Elabrej conveyance • • • Bird-of-prey • • • • strike ship • • • • • • military moon shuttle • • • skimmer • ( ) • wind boat Locations :Elabrej (Gorram Grasslands) • Kavrot sector • Kavrot vaghmaH • Kavrot wej'vatlh wa'maH vagh • Ninth Outer Station Allicar sector • Bajor • Boreth • Brenlek • Carraya IV • (Magna For • Timnor For) • Ferenginar (Tower of Commerce) • Gre'thor • Khitomer • Narendra III • • Nramia • Organia • Praxis • Qo'noS (Great Hall • Ketha Lowlands) • Qu'Vat colony (tIq River) • River of Blood • Rura Penthe • San-Tarah (Val-Goral) • taD • Ty'Gokor Races and cultures :Elabrej • Klingon • Pheben Andorian • Betazoid • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Children of San-Tarah • Denobulan • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Kreel • Nausicaan • Organian • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Trill • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :1st Company • 2nd Company • 12th Company • 10th Squad • 12th Squad • 13th Squad • 14th Squad • 15th Squad • 16th Squad • 17th Squad • 18th Squad • 19th Squad • 20th Squad • 21st Squad • 22nd Squad • 23rd Squad • 24th Squad • 25th Squad • 26th Squad • 27th Squad • 28th Squad • 29th Squad • 30th Squad • 171st Squad • 172nd Squad • 173rd Squad • 174th Squad • 177th Squad • 177th Squad • 180th Squad • Elabrej Hegemony • Elabrej Separatists • House of M'Raq • House of Palkar • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Order of the Bat'leth • 19th Company • 20th Company • 31st Squad • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Elabrej Union • House of Ch'vak • House of K'Tal • House of Pagax • House of Varnak • Romulan Star Empire • Science Institute on Mempa V • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • aide • assistant chief engineer • assistant quartermaster • bekk • bodyguard • captain • centurion • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • cleric • commander • commoner • councilor • Dahar Master • defensor • doctor • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • engineer • ensign • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • fifth oligarch • first cleric • first defensor • first mate • first officer • first oligarch • fourth oligarch • general • ghIntaq • governor • gunner • hegemon • imparter • jeghpu'wI' • leader • lieutenant • mutineer • navigator • nurse • oligarch • operations officer • painter • physician • pilot • pirate • politician • prison guard • • QaS DevwI' • quartermaster • scientist • second defensor • second mate • second officer • second oligarch • security chief • sentry • shipmaster • slave • soldier • steward • supervisor • technician • third oligarch Science and technology :airlock • alarm • alcohol poisoning • alien • altimeter • animal • anti-inebriant • anti-inebriation implant • architecture • arm • artificial gravity • asteroid • atmosphere • atom • atrophy • bone-knitter • brain • Broxmin-C • carbon dioxide • carbon-based lifeform • cell • central nervous system • cloaking device • coma • communications • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • DNA signature • ear • ecology • • • exoskeleton • explosion • explosive decompression • eye • finger • flesh • genetic engineering • gravity • gravity well • hair • hand scanner • headache • heads-up display • holodeck • hologram • hypospray • impulse drive • inertial damper • insect • intercom • Klingon disruptor pistol • leg • litrarin • locator • magnetic field • magnospanner • medicine • metaphasic shield • mind scanner • mine • missile • moon • muscle • optic nerve • oxygen • oxygen deprivation • padd • phaser • photon torpedo • photonic plasma • plasma weapon • pollution • quantum torpedo • reader • receiver • recorder • replicator • restraining field • retinal pattern • sedative • self-sealing stembolt • sensor • solar wind • structural integrity field • subcutaneous transmitter • subspace eddy • subspace field • telescope • torso • translation matrix • transmitter • transporter • turbolift • universal translator • warhead • warp core • warp core breach • warp drive • waste extraction • weather system Other references :2298 • 23rd century • amphitheater • armor • armory • art • atgret • bat'leth • battle drill • Battle of Marcan • Battle of San-Tarah • "Battlecruiser Vengeance" • bloodwine • bolmaq • brig • bunk • bureaucracy • candle • capitalism • cargo bay • chech'tluth • clergy • coin • commerce sphere • Common Elabrej • continent • coup d'etat • cushion • d'k tahg • Demiurge • diamond • digret • discommendation • dogma • Dominion War • Elabrej language • engret • entertainment • evasive maneuver • Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373 • firing pattern • loS • fish • flight sphere • gagh • ghIntaq • government sphere • Gorraman • ''grapok'' sauce • grinnak • hammock • hangar • hangar sphere • helm • heresy • hill • holy writ • home sphere • interrogation • jatyIn • ''jInjoq'' bread • K'reetka vintner • Khitomer Accords • Khitomer Massacre • klin zha • klongat • kuvrek • laboratory • law • learning sphere • living sphere • lotlhmoq • marsh • Mauk-to'Vor • meeting sphere • mess hall • metal • meyvaQ • military • money • monograph • mug • mutiny • ''nagh'' waterfall • natal day • news • ocean • painting • park • Pelgren vintner • petaQ • poetry • pouch • propaganda • provision • qutluch • racht • raktajino • razorbeast • Regulan bloodworm • restraint • rock • salt water • satchel • savage • separation of church and state • sexuality • shipyard • slavery • social class • sogret • sphere • storage sphere • stone • strata • suicide • sutawberIs • swimming • ''taknar'' gizzard • targ • tax • tether • tik'leth • toDSaH • toolkit • torture • trial • trigak • ungret • vintage • Vlrinto • wa'maH vagh • wardroom • warnog • water (salt water) • weapons sphere • windstorm • wood Information Related Stories * - the events of these books are referenced in regards to Wol's family involvement with Morjod's attempted coup of the Klingon Empire. * - Kurak recalls the events of this episode from her own perspective. * - the Klingon entertainment serial Battlecruiser Vengeance was first introduced in this book. Images Reviews Connections * category:Books